


Well... shit

by ConfusedPython



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Epikegster 2014, Getting Together, M/M, Miscommunication, Slight Parse bashing, Soulmate AU, Swoops is the bestest friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-13 15:28:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11762847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConfusedPython/pseuds/ConfusedPython
Summary: The soul bond is less of a physical marker than an awareness of your partner. It is often described as a phantom limb. Soul bonds were a tricky thing. Kent knew this. He’d just never realised how shit they could be sometimes.Epikegster 2014 is the worst night of Kent's life. Not because of the fight with Jack--no, because he accidentally soul-bonded with Bitty.





	Well... shit

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [alpha_exodus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alpha_exodus/pseuds/alpha_exodus) in the [OMGCP_Heartbreak_Fest_2017](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/OMGCP_Heartbreak_Fest_2017) collection. 



> This took a lot more effort that I initially expected.  
> Big thank you to [i-never-know-why](http://i-never-know-why.tumblr.com/)  
> for the mamoth effort of beta reading this  
>  **Prompt:**  
>  Characters/Pairings: bittyparse  
> Prompt Details: Epikegster 2014 is the worst night of Kent's life. Not because of the fight with Jack--no, because he accidentally soul-bonded with Bitty.  
> Additional Info: Bitty definitely dislikes Kent (at least for the first part of this). The bond can be one-way or two-way (or switch from the first to the second, depending on how you want to end it). Additionally: Does Kent tell Bitty (if it's one-way?) Do others find out? Bonus if there's a really tense sex scene.  
> Squicks: I don't want Bitty to hate him the *entire* time.  
> Maximum Rating: E

The music poured out into the street from an old house that didn’t look like it would survive the heavy bass or the number of people crammed inside but no one seemed too worried. So Kent parked his car down the street and walked into the house.

For what was supposedly a hockey party no one seemed to recognise him. He grabbed a red solo cup and filled it from the keg so he could loosen up and enjoy the atmosphere. While he surveyed the room he spied someone that looked like Jack.

The Jack that Kent remembered from when they were kids. Open expression and that small smile. As Kent moved closer he could see that the smile was directed at someone. A short blond kid who seemed to be just as interested as Jack was.

“I wouldn’t believe it if I weren’t seeing it for myself. Jack Zimmermann at a party. Taking a selfie.”

Kent didn’t realise that he _wanted_ to interrupt them until he already had. The look on Jack’s face confirmed it.

“Hey Zimms. Didja miss me?” he asked because he wanted this kid to know that he and Jack had a past.

“Oh my gosh. Kent Parson!” The kid cried and that seemed to draw attention from the rest of the crowd. “I’m sorry, but can I get a selfie?” Kent didn't really want to be he wasn’t going to deny hockey fans their chance at fame, his mother raised him better than that.

“Sure,” He shrugged and smiled for the line of people with their phones out, making note of Jack sneaking up the stairs and away from him.

As soon as he was able he followed Jack. He came here for the sole purpose of talking to Jack and he wasn’t going to leave without doing so.

It took a couple of false starts with the doors in the hallway, but he found Jack’s soon enough. The man himself spun around in surprise and glared when he saw who was in the doorway. But Kent was looking around the room. It didn’t look much different to his room from in the Q. The same posters on the walls. The same bedspread. The only difference was instead of hockey trophies from when they were kids, school books covered the shelves.

“What do you want?!” Jack demanded, which pulled Kent’s attention away from the few plaques on the shelf.

“To talk to you,” Kent said as he stepped into the room and closed the door behind him.

“About?” Jack probed keeping a watchful eye on Kent. Guess there’s no time like the present then.

“Rumor is that you’re looking at which team you’ll sign with,” Kent sighed as he moved across the room and leant against the desk. Jack moved closer to the second door into the room.

“I am.”

“Any thoughts on where yet or?” Kent trailed off.

“I’m still thinking about it,” Jack was starting to sound defensive.

“... You have no clue?” Bullshit that Jack didn’t know.

“I mean… it could be Montreal, it could be L.A. Okay? I don’t know,” Jack threw his arms up and moved towards the door to the hallway.

“What about Las Vegas?” Kent asked following him.

“I… I don’t _know_ , okay?” Jack raised his voice.

Kent didn’t reply. Instead taking the final step towards Jack, crowding him against the back of the door. One hand above Jack’s shoulder, fuck he’s gotten taller, the other about level with his hip.

“Pars-...” Jack started and Kent took the opportunity to cling to Jack like he used to, shutting him up as effectively as kissing him used to be.

They stood there for a moment and all Kent could remember was all the good times. The nights they fell asleep in the same bed after staying up far too late watching TV, only to awake the next morning tangled up in each other. The way Jack would relax when Kent ran his fingers through Jack’s hair. That one time, after a killer game of hockey and a _long_ shower together where they did nothing but lay in bed together for hours and Jack wore that small satisfied smile the whole time.

“Kenny… I can’t do this.”

Of fucking course he couldn’t. Kent leaned back so he could look Jack in the eye.

“Jack, come on.”

“No, I … um,” Jack suddenly couldn’t look at him and Kent found his hands running along Jack’s chest, subconsciously taking note of how his muscle definition had increased in the past several years.

“ _Kenny-_ ” Jack protested and finally shoved him hard enough to push him back several steps.

“Zimms, just fucking stop thinking for once and listen to me? I’ll tell the GM’s you’re onboard and they can free up cap space. Then you can be done with this shitty team. You and me-”

“Get out,” Jack growled.

“-Jack,” That was the wrong thing to say.

“You can’t- you don’t come to my _fucking school unannounced,_ ” Jack pulled at his hair.

“ _Because you shut me out-”_ Kent took a step forwards.

“ _And corner me in my room_ ,” Jack continued.

“ _I’m trying to help-”_ Kent put his arms out in front of him, in an attempt to placate Jack.

“ _And expect me to do whatever you want-”_

_God! Was he always like this?_

“ _Fuck- Jack!”_ Kent exploded, “What do you want me to say? That I miss you? I miss you, Ok?” Kent let his shoulders drop and took another half step towards Jack who had not moved away from the door. “I miss you,” Kent whispered.

“... You always say that,” Jack said, his voice emotionless and flat which pissed Kent off to no end.

“.. Huh. Well, _shit_ okay… You know what, Zimmermann? You think you’re too fucked up to care about? That you’re not good enough? Everyone already _knows_ what you are but it’s people like me who still care.”

“Shut up,” Jack whispered, but Kent was on a roll and wasn’t slowing down.

“You’re scared everyone else is going to find out you’re worthless, right? Oh, don’t worry, just give it a few seasons Jack. Trust me.”

“G-get out of my room,” Jack stuttered.

“Fine. Shut me out again.”

“And stay away from my team.”

“Why?” Kent taunted, his mouth in a twisted smile, “Afraid I’ll tell them something?”

“Leave, Parse,” Jack demanded and so Kent ripped open the door to storm out when he saw the blond boy from earlier crouched on the ground, clutching a skeleton key to his chest.

Kent sidestepped him and headed towards the stairs as he put his cap back on, throwing words behind himself carelessly.

“Hey. Well, call me if you reconsider or whatever. But good luck with the Falconers … I’m sure that’ll make your dad proud.”

Kent made his way back downstairs and drank more tub juice than he should have while on a roadie. And played several drinking games, which included being smashed at flip-cup by a deceptively fearsome 5ft tall woman.

#  ._X_.

When he woke up the following morning in his hotel room there was peace for about two minutes before memories started to return. Which was how long it took for Kent to find his phone and pull up twitter.

There were a great deal of mentions, most which seemed to be selfies of himself with various party goers from last night. Including that little blond kid that seemed to be Jack’s new friend.

 

Kent found himself lost in studying Eric’s (if his twitter was to be believed) face. His palms started to sweat and his heart was pounding like he'd just come off a playoff shift. He couldn't help his _other_ physical reactions either. But there was a peace in his heart and mind that hadn't been there before. One that made Kent think of _Home_. He was running his thumb along the line of Eric's cheek when Swoops barged through the door and crossed to the window without even saying good morning.

“Do you have any idea how rude you’re being right now?” Kent asked before Swoops could open the curtains and blind him. The jerk did it anyway and Kent groaned in protest before hiding under the covers.

“I know you had a big night last night _captain_ , but we still have practice today and another game tomorrow that I’m sure you don’t want to be scratched for,” Swoops told Kent with no room for argument in his tone.

“Don't make excellent points this early,” Kent moaned.

“How about you get out of bed and get your ass down to breakfast and I don’t ask about the pretty boy who’s selfie you’re mooning over,” Swoops shot back.

“I’m not mooning over him,” Kent grumbled but sat up nonetheless, Swoops was like a dog with a bone when it came to deets.

#  ._X_.

Bitty woke up a little earlier than he usually would after a kegster but decided that if he wasn’t going to exercise he could at least get started on the clean up or breakfast.

Breakfast first, Bitty decided when he looked at his phone and saw all the various notifications he had. He needed food to be able to process all those twitter messages and a coffee wouldn’t hurt either.

He’d only just made it down the stairs before he almost tripped over someone and just about turned around to wake Shitty up so he’d get rid of all the passed out party goers. But he decided it wasn’t worth waking Shitty up until the coffee was made. So he’d carefully walked to the kitchen without standing on anyone and found it empty of people and relatively unharmed. _Seems like the rubbish and recycling bins actually got some use last night_ , Bitty thought as he set about wiping the benches down and pulled out the ingredients for pancakes.

He’d just started the second batch and set the coffee maker going again when Shitty’s fog horn sounded. Lardo quietly entered the room and perched herself on the kitchen bench next to the coffee machine. Bitty silently reached into the cupboard and gave her a mug.

“I would have drunk this straight from the pot you know,” Lardo pointed out.

“Well I don’t feel like listening to Ransom and Holster complain when they have to _wait_ for their coffee.”

“You are too good to us Bits. Far too good.”

“Of course he is,” Shitty announced from the doorway. “I’ve got no idea what he’s done but I totally support the sentiment.”

“Coffee and food. What more reason do you need?” Lardo replied before taking a plate and digging into her pancakes.

Slowly the rest of the team came down the stairs, or pulled themselves up from wherever they’d fallen asleep and joined breakfast. Even Jack joined them and Bitty carefully didn’t mention that Jack hadn’t gone for a run that morning. It didn’t even look like he’d slept.

When Bitty saw his own tweets re; Kent Parson it was like a waterfall of memories. He remembered the selfie, talking to Shitty on the porch and not getting a whole lot of answers. The tail end of the argument between Kent Parson and Jack and the defeated look in Jack’s eyes before getting the door slammed in his face.

Bitty briefly considered deleting the photo, but it was proof he’d met a celebrity and the likes were going to make him feel validated when he was alone in Georgia, so he didn’t. But he did put his phone away. This was a happy moment with friends and no inconsiderate _jock_ was going to change that.

#  ._X_.

Kent was eating lunch with Swoops when he realised that the ache in his chest wasn’t the heartbreak or whatever from the fight with Jack.

It hit him so suddenly that he dropped his fork and it clattered loudly on the table. Swoops raised an eyebrow at him but continued eating without comment.

Kent opened and closed his mouth several times before deciding on what he wanted to say.

“Swoops, you’ve met your soul mate haven’t you?” Kent asked tentatively.

“Yeah man. Why? You finally met someone to tie down the wild Kent Parson?” Swoops joked.

“Umm,” Kent stalled causing Swoops to groan and put down his own fork.

“Go on. Ask whatever dumb question is on your mind.”

“Okay,” Kent sits back in his chair and takes a deep breath, “What exactly does it feel like when you’re not around your soul mate or in contact with them or however the fucking thing works?”

“Starting with the big guns I see,” Swoops laughs humourlessly, but sits back and starts to talk, “Okay, so the first thing is it _is_ different for everyone. So my experiences may not be your experiences. But, that whole thing about a phantom limb isn’t too far off. It’s like you can feel this part of you that doesn’t sit right,” Swoops took a long look at Kent’s face and sighed, “It’s a hard thing to explain man. But like, I can _feel_ her like she’s a part of me. Like right now she’s happy and excited. Knowing her she’s probably going out for lunch.”

Kent nods slowly, “I think that makes sense. Thanks man.”

“Welcome. Now how about you tell me why you’re suddenly showing an interest in soul mates, hmm?”

“Can’t a man just ask his friend a question?” Kent sighed.

“He can, but if he’s going to ask questions about something he refuses to acknowledge 99.9% of the time, he’d better expect his friend to ask what the fuck changed,” Swoops pointed out. Kent flicked his gaze from Swoops to his food several times before deciding there was no easy way out of this.

“I’ve met my soul mate.”

Swoops just stares at him with wide eyes. “Say what?” He paused, “ _When_?”

Kent sighs and scrubs a hand over his face. “You know how I disappeared after we played the Falconers on the last roadie?”

“I remember,” Swoops replies. “We were planning a search and rescue when one of the rookies found the tweets of you at a frat party.”

“Yeah, well I met my soul mate there.”

“Dude! That was days ago, why haven’t you said anything since then?” Swoops cried.

“Jack.” Kent whispered, the whole argument flashing before his eyes. The feeling of coming home when he was in Jack’s arms again, the anger from their stubbornness, the shock of seeing the blond kid, _Bittle_ , outside the door and the swirl of emotions that came from seeing him there. More hurt and shame that wasn't his own. It triggered something inside of him that he didn't want to name, wasn't able to name until yesterday. _Soul mates_.

“Jack Zimmermann is your soul mate?!” Swoops yelled having jumped to his own conclusion.

“No, one of his teammates. But he, my soul mate, overheard me, uh, arguing, with Jack. And seeing Jack, talking with him, never ends well these days.”

“Is said teammate one of the one’s who got a selfie with The Kent Parson?”

“Yeah, here,” Kent pulled up his phone and quickly navigated to the tweet of himself and Eric, feeling the knot of _something_ loosen at the sight of the younger man.

“Damn,” Swoops let out a low whistle, “You two could be twins,” Kent fixes him with a hard stare, “I mean, he’s cute. You should send him a message,” Swoops backtracked.

“And why would I want to do that?” Kent asked.

“Because he’s your soul mate. And I think it would do you some good to chill the fuck out and stop acting like some emotionally untouchable warrior, because you and I know _both_ know that you have the biggest heart out of anyone.”

“What makes you say that?” Kent felt like he should be offended, but wasn’t sure where that feeling was coming from.

“Doesn’t your cat have her own instagram and a castle?” Oh yes. The idea that hockey players weren’t good for anything other than a violent sport and therefore can’t have or express emotions. That’s where the feeling of offence came from.

“And what makes you think that I’m going to make space in my life for someone else?” Kent asked.

“Don’t try to pull that bullshit with me Kent. You need to move on from whatever happened between you and Jack. It’s been how many years now?” Swoops asked softly and Kent decided that he didn’t want to talk about this with Swoops. These conversations are why he had a therapist.

“Stop,” Kent whispered. He remembered now why he didn’t like to talk about soul mates at all. Because the existence of soul mates meant that Jack would never be with him, simply because the universe hated him and couldn’t make life easy. And to top it all off, the person who _is_ his soul mate gets along just fine with Jack and apparently Kent never learnt to deal with jealousy.

Or how to be in a healthy relationship.

#  ._X_.

Kent was more than a little drunk and spread out on the shag rug in his living room while Swoops sprawled out over the couch.

“Dude. What the actual fuck is with soul mates?” Kent asked, not expecting a reply because Swoops was lucky enough to have a soul mate who likes him.

“You’ve been whining about this more than usual Parse. Does this mean you're actually talking to him?” Swoops probes and Kent realises that the speculation was mostly for his benefit, Swoops _knew_ he had a soul mate by now. And Kent groaned as he realised it will be easier if Swoops knew. He may even stop with the questions.

“If you promise not to give me shit for it I’ll explain the whole thing,” Kent offered.

“You drive a hard bargain Kent. I think I’ll have to meet this person to free you from all shit giving.”

“I can’t even get them to talk to me. What makes you think they’ll want to meet my friends?”

“Jeez, have you really made that bad of a first impression?”

“Not on purpose!” Kent refuted.

“Alright Kent. Lay it out for me and I’ll tell you what to do to not be so much of a fuck up.”

“I hate you sometimes,” Kent sighed then looked to the ceiling as he started relaying the events of the Kegster.

“You definitely have a special way of fucking things up, don’t you Parse?” Swoops said when Kent finished, “There's so much more to that story than just 'he overheard me arguing with Jack.” Kent just groaned.

They’re quiet for a few minutes longer before Swoops spoke again.

“So are you going to talk to him or just let things fester?”

“What do you mean by fester?” Kent demanded as he tried to sit up and face Swoops, but the dizziness in his brain meant the whole action was a lot less smoother than he’d planned.

“For starters I think how drunk you are right now just proves my point, but maybe you also owe Jack an apology?” Swoops didn’t sound too sure and Kent didn’t like where this was heading.

“Did you not hear me say that Jack refused to listen to anything I had to say?” Kent cried as he threw his arms out in exasperation.

“I did,” Swoops nodded, “And I agree that he needs to apologise for how he’s treated you. But he is not the only one Kent,” Swoops stresses. “And if you want to get anywhere with Eric, or any other potential relationship, you’re going to have to learn to compromise and admit when you’re wrong,” Kent managed to keep his head still enough to fix Swoops with a glare.

“I know you’re trying to make me read between the lines here, but I’m too drunk for that,” Swoops sighed again and Kent wondered if he really was that much of a hassle?

“If you don’t apologise to Jack there is no way in hell Eric will want anything to do with you. And if you’re this miserable when you’re alone, I don’t wanna even _know_ about how bad it would get when you’re going through a soul break,” Swoops smiled that smile of his when he knows he’s about to get his way, “Let’s not even mention the impact that would have on your hockey.”

 _Damn him,_ Kent thought.

#  ._X_.

It had taken ages for Jack to come to the realisation that he needed to explain things to Bitty. And the easiest way for Jack to do that and get his thoughts all in order was to write a letter. So instead of getting up for a run on Boxing Day, Jack sat at his desk and make a list of everything he wanted to get across.

With that done he then started to organise his thoughts into paragraphs. Just like an essay. From there it was easy to flesh out his ideas and in no time at all had a full written letter.

_Dear Bittle,_

_I wanted to clear some things up from the end of term. I know you overheard at least some of what was said between myself and Kent. I’m sorry about that. I know what he said upset you. It upset me too._

_But you don’t need to get between us. Kent and I have a lot of bad history together that we need to apologise for and none of that is on you. Epikegster wasn’t the first time we’ve butted heads like that and I doubt it will be the last._

_I hope that things haven’t changed between us when term goes back. I would hate for our friendship to change because of what happened._

_I also wanted to apologise for shutting you out afterwards. I know you wanted to help, but I wasn’t in a place to deal with people. On that note I wanted to thank you for the biscuits. They were much appreciated. Although now maman and papa both want to visit just so they can try your pie for themselves._

_Jack._

Now Jack just had to work up the nerve to send it.

#  ._X_.

Bitty took a break from social media over the Christmas break. Well he tried to. Mostly he was avoiding twitter and the responses to his selfie with Kent Parson which he was starting to regret leaving up. Because he wasn’t spending all that time on twitter, he was able to film two more episodes of his vlog, got to experiment with some more recipes where he could get some more constructive feedback and even managed to get a chunk of his holiday homework done.

Because he was more or less ignoring his phone Shitty had to resort to calling him two days after Christmas.

“Bitty Bits how are ya man?” Shitty’s booming voice greets him through the phone.

“Shitty, what’s been going on?” Bitty replied, flopping back on his bed.

“Same old, same old. So anyway I have a question for you and since you won’t answer my texts I had to resort to the old fashioned method of contact!”

“Snail mail?” Bitty asked innocently and smiled when Shitty laughed.

“Ha ha Bitty, you’re a funny lil fucker aren’t you? But anyway I wanted to know if I could give your number to someone.”

Say what?

“Who on earth would be asking you for my number?” Bitty asked.

“I think a better question would by _why_ Bits. Unfortunately he won’t tell me why,” Shitty replied cryptically.

“Who Shits?”

“Kent Parson.”

Bitty’s brain froze. Why on god’s green earth would a hockey playing asshole like Kent Parson want his number?

“I’m sorry?” he asked of Shitty.

“You know, Captain of the Las Vegas Ac-”

“I know who he is Shitty. Um, I’m not too sure that’s a good idea,” Bity said slowly.

“You telling me you _don’t_ want a modern day hockey star to be texting you of his own violation? Not to mention, he _is_ attractive,” Shitty crooned.

“Shitty,” Bitty sighed. How could he tell Shitty about what he’d heard between Parson and Jack before break, without actually telling him? “Do you remember talking to me about Jack and Kent at Epikegster?” Shitty hums in acknowledgement. “About how Jack acted like a jerk when Kent visited ages ago?” Another, slower hum, “Well I witnessed something that makes me think that, at the very least, Jack wasn’t the only one who was acting like a jerk.”

“Did he do anything to hurt Jack the other week?” Shitty sounded protective about Jack, this was a Shitty that Bitty knew.

“I’m not sure, not physically at least, but Jack didn’t really say. Whatever happened, I don’t think it ended well.”

“What are you trying to say Bits?” Shitty asked gently, Bitty sighed in response.

“I’m saying that if you want any strawberry and cream pies in the next month you _won’t_ give my number to Parson and we won’t discuss him any further; he’s not worth the time.”

“Very well, Bits,” Shitty said solemnly, “Now unfortunately I have been away from whatever bullshit family thing is happening right now long enough for them to notice I’ve stopped talking shit, so I should get back so they don’t get their heads so far up their asses they can see daylight.”

“Always a pleasure talking to you Shitty,” Bitty laughed and hung up.

But now he couldn’t stop thinking of what he’d overheard before break, how two-faced people can be. But he also wondered what on earth got into Kent's head to make him think that Bitty would want to talk to Kent after his fight with Jack.

Because he still hasn’t been able to shake the feeling in the back of his head. The awareness of another person that sounds like all the stories of soul mates he’d heard growing up. And if Jack truly is his soul mate like he suspected then he’s screwed enough as it is, the least he can do is make Jack’s life easier. Because then Jack wouldn’t have to feel this, anger and hurt that hangs in the back of Bitty’s mind and heart like a shadow.

Because Bitty had felt the frustration and fear as his own. Had felt the way Jack's blood had run cold in his veins. Nothing would make him forget the sting of tears after Kent had walked away.

Bitty had known when Jack was training over break and that man _never_ eased up on his training, he felt the freedom of skating through the bond.

#  ._X_.

When Bitty saw that Kent had followed him on twitter he nearly groaned aloud and when he saw the message Kent had sent him he couldn’t hold it back.

_Hey Eric, you guys throw a great party. Makes me think I missed something not going to college ;)_

Bitty sighed. What kind of fuckboy ends a message with a winky face? Especially after being denied contact previously?

It was then that Eric decided to do something his mama would give him a scolding for; he straight up ignored the message and vague tweeted something about people thinking that they were entitled to your attention. When he started to feel guilty he headed down stairs and started on a maple apple pie, because his mother had mentioned wanting to try it and it was a nice enough distraction.

#  ._X_.

“Swoops,” Kent whined at the man in the kitchen, “He’s ignoring me.”

“Oh get over yourself Parse, not everyone is just sitting around waiting for a message from you,” Swoops told him, as he walked back into the lounge room with two plates of nutritionist approved lunch food.

“But look! He’s seen it and hasn’t replied. And what on _earth_ is that leafy shit you’ve put on my lunch,” Kent demanded when he saw the plate Swoops set down in front of him.

“It’s on the diet plan nitwit and just because you’re failing at relationships is not a good enough excuse to eat whatever the fuck you want.” Swoops rolled his eyes.

“I hate you,” Kent grumbled but crunched on a lettuce leaf all the same.

“Besides didn’t you say that he probably overheard part of your, uh, _conversation_ with Jack? They’re on the same team, I wouldn’t be overly friendly to someone who had a fight like that with someone on our team,” Swoops paused then conceded, “Unless it was on the ice.”

Parse fixed Swoops with a hard stare, because he had a point. If someone had been talking shit to a teammate, especially a teammate he was close with, there’s no way he’d want to start a friendship. Not unless some major apologising happened and that wasn’t likely to happen between himself and Jack. There was too much history and messy feelings caught up between them, possibly for even a soul bond to break through.

“How am I meant to get this guy to talk to me then?”

“That’s your problem man. Now you can either quit your whining or get out of my house,” Swoops told Kent and flicked the TV on to whatever terrible daytime movie caught his attention.

Kent took a deep breath before letting it go. As he was doing a final scroll through twitter he saw something from Eric since Kent had sent his message.

_Eric Bittle @omgcheckplease 40m  
What makes people think they can demand your attention just because everyone else gives it to them freely? #Needy_

There’s no way that wasn’t directed at him right? Not with the timing.

“If you don’t stop stalking this guy I’m gonna have to take your phone and chuck it out the window man. I don’t want you to bring down the mood,” Swoops said without even looking Kent’s direction.

Kent grumbled but tucked his phone away, it was just upsetting him anyway. Because why would anyone who could have Jack Zimmermann want Kent Parson? Just like in the draft, the only reason Kent went first, was because Jack didn’t go at all.

Kent remembered the feeling of rejection he felt when Alicia told him that Jack didn’t want to see him. The sad letter from Bob that explained that, maybe Kent shouldn't come over for his birthday, or Jack’s. That Jack needed some space, but Bob and Alicia still saw him as family, judging from the fact that he still got a birthday present from them that year. And the phone calls on his birthday and Christmas every year since then. It didn’t make Kent feel welcome though, it simply highlighted how much things had changed. And for a 18 year old kid who’d moved across the country, that was terrifying.

Maybe Swoops was right and he was overthinking this.

#  ._X_.

Bitty was the first one back after break. As such he had the task of clearing the letterbox of all the junk mail that had accumulated in the two weeks everyone had been gone. Turned out it was lucky he had as there was a letter in the pile address to him. From Jack.

Bitty read the letter three or four times before tucking it away in his bedside table.

 _Jack had felt the connection too_. That's all Bitty took from the letter. They _were_ soul mates and now he has the proof. A month ago it had felt like too much to ask for, since they'd known each other for over a year with no connection and Bitty fell for him anyway.

But he'd been feeling things all break. Emotions that weren't his own, almost like a shadow over his heart. The darker emotions at least, like anger and hopelessness, had Bitty gasping for breath. But the happy ones, like excitement on Christmas day, made him feel like he could fly.

Bitty couldn't believe that they were soul mates. It's everything 14 year old Dicky had ever dreamed of. And there's no way Mama and Coach will disown him for loving a man now. They were much too god-fearing to disrespect a soul mate bond like that.

#  ._X_.

Bitty was so happy after reading Jack's letter that he spent all afternoon baking.

Everyone else appeared throughout the day and by dinner time all the haus residents were back. They had gathered in the living room as Bitty had 90% of the kitchen counter space covered either with food or dishes.

After a loud dinner where they shared stories and showed off presents Bitty took his leave.

“I've been in here all afternoon,” Bitty told them. “The least you could do is wash up. And once you've done that there is a pie on the _counter_ is for you all to share. If there is so much as a finger mark on any of the others, I won’t bake for a week,” he joked.

“Could you seriously go all week without baking Bits?” Ransom asked mock seriously and Bitty smiled as he considered his question.

“You’re right Ransom, so if those other pies are in any way messed with, this week's pies might find their way into any number of the other houses on frat row. How does that sound?” A full day of travelling and baking had really wiped him out.

It was barely five minutes later that Shitty knocked on his door and cautiously entered when Bitty said, “Come in.”

“You worked so hard in the kitchen today Bits, we thought you should at least get to enjoy what you made,” Shitty said, placing a plated piece of pie on Bitty’s bedside table. Taking in the way Bitty was spread over his blankets Shitty paused in his retreat. “Do you mind if I sit in here for a while?”

“Go right ahead,” Bitty told him, but made no movement towards the pie, he was simply too tired.

“I know something is bothering you,” Shitty started slowly, “And I want you to know that while you don't have to talk about it, we've got your back.”

Shitty then did an amazing thing, he pulled out Bitty’s desk chair and sat in silence until Bitty felt comfortable talking.

“Have you ever overheard something that you weren’t meant to hear?” Shitty hummed in acknowledgement, but didn’t say anything. “Because I have,” Bitty took a deep breath to give himself a chance to organise the words he wanted to say. “At Epikegster. After I spoke to you, I came up here to put my phone away and I heard someone talking in Jack’s room. I didn’t think anything of it until they started yelling and I could hear what they were saying clearly. Then I dropped my key and before I could pick it up, Kent Parson opened the door. And I know what you said, that last time he visited, Jack wasn’t too kind to him. But I think Parson might have been far ruder first, at least this time.”

“I hear what you’re saying Bits,” Shitty replied after a long moment. “Does this have anything to do with why you didn’t want Kent Parson to have your number?”

“Yeah,” Bitty whispered, “I don’t think I could be friends with someone who was so rude to one of _my_ friends and _their_ old friend, just because things weren’t going according to their plan.”

“You don’t have to friends with everyone Bits, despite what the south told you,” Shitty pointed out.

“Thanks Shitty.”

“No problem Bits. Now did you want me to check in with Jack or do you want to do it?”

“I’ll do it. I already sent him home with chocolate chip cookies.”

“Of course you did,” Shitty laughed and the heavy atmosphere of the room lifted. “Now is there anything else you need my presence for, or are we all good?”

“I think we’re good Shits, thank you.”

“Don’t thank me,” Shitty said as he stood and headed for the door, “But I wouldn’t mind a pie in the near future,” he winked.

“Absolutely,” Bitty grinned. It was good to get someone else’s opinion on this matter. But he really wanted to talk to Jack before Shitty could say anything, just in case Jack said anything about the whole being soul mates thing. Shitty would be insufferable if he knew Jack and Bitty were destined to be together.

#  ._X_.

It was days later when Bitty finally got a chance to catch up with Jack, as the team was prepping for some shinny on the Pond. Bitty nervously approached Jack as he was taping his stick.

“Hey Jack.”

“Bitty, what’s up?” Jack stoped what he was doing to look up at Bitty.

“I just wanted to check in. I know that the end of last semester may not have been, ‘sawesome, for you.”

Jack stared at him for a long moment before he sighed.

“Kent and I, we owe each other a lot of apologies. There’s not really anything that can be done until we’re both ready to sit down and talk things out and it doesn’t look like that’s going to happen any time soon,” For all their months as friends Bitty struggled to pick up any emotion in Jack’s tone and there was nothing helpful in the soul mate bond.

“That’s good to hear. Um, Jack?” Bitty continued. As soul mates, he knew Jack deserved to know what had happened over break.

Jack looked up at him again, “Yes Bittle?”

“Kent reached out to me over break. A couple times actually.”

“What did he say?” Jack asked, his face took on a guarded look.

“Just hello on twitter and asked Shitty for my number, but I told him no.”

Jack smiled his small smile and took in Bitty’s face for a long moment before making a decision and speaking.

“You don’t have to hold what happened between us against him. We’re both at fault and he’s not a bad person. We just weren’t compatible,” Jack shrugged.

“Are you two just gonna sit there yacking, or are we going to play some shinny!?” Shitty yelled across the pond.

Jack offered Bitty a fist bump as he stood. “Are you ready to play, or do you need to do another jump first?”

“I’m good to go Jack,” Bitty grinned back at him.

“Alright! 3 on 3, Ransom and Holster are captains let’s go!”

“Is he really turning this into a practise?” Dex complained.

“Like you’d expect any different,” Nurse shot back, which Dex copied in a mocking tone.

Later that day a note turned up on Eric’s desk.

_Thanks for the cookies Bittle. And college is about making friends and meeting new people. -JZ_

Bitty couldn’t hold back his grin. This was world’s apart from the Jack Bitty knew in Freshman year. Shitty would be immensely proud of their progress.

#  ._X_.

Bitty found Jack out in the reading room later that night, so he pulled the duvet off his bed and draped it across his shoulders like a cloak before climbing out his window.

“Hey,” Bitty greeted as he sat down in the chair next to Jack.

“Hey,” Jack replied not taking his eyes off the sunset.

“I got your letter,” Bitty said when Jack didn't say anything else. Bitty watched as he tensed then relaxed. But it could have been from the cold. Jack was only under a quilt.

“Oh.”

“Jack, why didn't you tell me we were soul mates?” Bitty asked. “I know it's not something the team talks about much and Shitty is always going on and on about how they don't control our lives, but it's still something that I want.”

Jack turned sharply and started at Bitty.

“I know that you place a lot of importance in the whole thing,” Jack said slowly, “And I respect that. But you and I, we aren't soul mates.”

_What?!_

“Pardon?” Bitty asked and he felt panic and hysteria flooding his system, felt blood pounding in his ears.

Jack looked away, guilty expression on his face.

“The soul mate bond happens almost instantaneously. If we were soul mates you would have known long before now. And I've already found mine.”

Bitty was crushed. He felt like his heart had been dropped off the top of the empire state building. He'd read all the scriptures on soul mates and not one of them mention one way bonds. They don't exist. Bitty's mind ran wild with the thought that maybe he really is an abomination like the older scriptures say gay people are. Not worthy of a soul mate.

“Bitty!” Jack's voice cut through his thoughts.

Bitty became aware of the hands on his shoulders and startled.

“You're okay,” Jack was saying. “Just breathe with me, in and out,” Jack exaggerated his breathing, repeating his message every few cycles.

It was a struggle, but by focusing on Jack's voice he was able to breathe again.

When he had control of himself he pulled away slightly from Jack's touch and Jack let him go.

“I'm sorry,” Jack whispered. “Shitty really is better at this kind of thing. Do you want me to get him?”

“No, I'm okay. Just...” Bitty trailed off.

“When did you connect with your soul mate?” Jack asked to change the subject.

“Uhh, at epikegster?” Bitty replied, remembering the anger and desperation he'd felt that night. Remembering the moment he felt that something bad was happening with Jack. The flashes of emotions since then that weren't Bitty's, but had seemed to match up with Jack's ups and downs.

Jack nodded.

“If you don't mind my asking, why did you think I was your soul mate?”

Bitty sighed.

“Because I'd seen Kent go up the stairs after you. I felt this, this anger and frustration that wasn't my own. It was like a shadow over my heart and I just _knew_ that something was wrong.”

“So you followed us up the stairs,” Jack guess.

“Well, I talked to Shitty first and he said something about the two of you not getting along then accused me of tweeting what he was saying, so I was putting my phone in my room when I heard you and Kent yelling at each other. But Jack, I could _feel_ the frustration between the two of you.”

“Eric,” Jack said carefully, “You soul-bonded with Kent.”

_What?!_

“Shitty is my soul mate,” Jack shrugged. “That's why he can read my moods better than anyone else. Because he can feel them as his own.”

Of everything Jack had said tonight, that made the most sense.

“I meant what I said about college being a time to grow and discover yourself,” Jack broke the silence once the sun completely dipped behind the horizon, “You don't have to be in a relationship with him. Not now or ever. You are free to date who you want to now, then get together with Kent after you graduate. But don't let my past with him taint your decision. He is a good guy.”

“Hmm,” Bitty hummed but didn't reply. He was too busy mulling Jack's words over in his mind until he started shivering under the duvet.

If Kent and Bitty really are soul mates then would Kent really reach out to him? Bitty had been rude to him the last time Kent had tried to get in contact. Bitty had to step up to the plate this time, but what on god's green earth would he say?

#  ._X_.

The next afternoon, on a study break, Bitty pulled out his phone and brought up twitter. He still didn't know how to start a conversation with Kent and didn't feel in the mood to have the deep conversation that an apology would require.

So Bitty stretched out on his bed and looked around for Parson’s cats’ twitter and left a comment on the most recent photo. Kit was perched on a red silk pillow on a dark grey couch, in the corner of the image was Kent’s ear and shoulder. It was captioned; _Queen of the castle and all that she sees_.

Bitty spend long minutes turning phrases around in his head before posting; Y _our cat knows her place in the world._

It wasn’t all that long until he got a reply.

_She’s got me trained well ;)_

Moments later a DM came through from Parson’s personal account:

 _DM From @Parse90  
So my cat gets a message but I don’t_?

 _DM From @omgcheckplease  
Gotta talk to the boss first :)._ Bitty replied, frowning at the needy tone in Parson’s message.

_DM From @Parse90  
Unfortunately she can only judge people in person, you’ll have to come visit. But she tends to like people that I like, so I don’t see you having a problem._

_DM From @omgcheckplease  
You wouldn’t be using your cat to hit on me Mr. Parson now would you?_

_DM From @Parse90  
That depends. Is it working?_

_DM From @omgcheckplease  
Not quite. It takes more than a cute animal to woo this southern gentleman._

_DM From @Parse90  
Perhaps the next time I’ve over that side of the country I’ll have to up my game a little. See if I can wine and dine you the way you deserve. _

_DM From @omgcheckplease  
Is this how you get all your dates? DM-ing unsuspecting college students?_

_DM From @Parse90  
Only the cute ones ;)_

Bitty flushed when he read that. How was this his life? Being hit on by modern day hockey legends wasn’t something he'd ever expected. It wasn’t something that ever seemed possible growing up in the world of sports culture like he did.

Bitty felt the grin creep up on his face. This flirting thing was far easier than he'd expected. Although that could just be the way Kent spoke.

_DM From @Parse90  
We’ve got a couple games over that way at the end of January, does that work with your schedule? _

_DM From @omgcheckplease  
I’ll have to move things around but we should be able to work something out._ Bitty teased then put his phone on silent and started looking at the readings for his classes. With the team gearing up for the playoffs he needed to get on top of his school work as much as he could now. He did _not_ want a repeat of last years study frenzy. He wanted to be able to enjoy the reading week parties and still ace his exams.

Bitty should tell Jack about this. If only because the man knew Kent and could shed some light on what he's like. It would also stop Jack being worried about them, not that he would admit to it. Although Bitty has already heard Jack's side of the story. Maybe he should give Kent a chance first.

He should probably talk to Shitty about this potential date too. He’ll be able to cover for Bitty. Although Lardo may be the better choice if he wishes to keep this quiet from Ransom and Holster. So long as he bribes her with deets, it should be a piece of cake.

 _When you’re done with your project for today, are you able to swing by my room_? Bitty sent Lardo in a text.

 _Sure thing Bits_ Lardo replied quickly and Bitty decided to put his phone on his bed and sat down as his desk to get some serious study done. At least until Lardo got there, that’s the best he could hope for with his level of procrastination.

It was after dinner by the time Bitty was able to get Lardo away from prying ears long enough to explain his situation.

“So what do you need my assistance for Bits?” she asked from where she was lounged on his bed.

“Uh, so I might, kinda, be planning on seeing someone. As kinda like a date,” Bitty rambled as he sat down next to Lardo’s hip. He pulled out Señor Bun as he spoke and fiddled with his ears.

“I see,” Lardo said, “And you want to me to...? Chaperone? Break it off? Keep everyone off you’re back about it?”

“Uh, mostly the last one. But I also have a huge favour to ask.”

Lardo didn’t say anything, just raised her eyebrow in that way that Bitty _knew_ she was expecting him to continue.

“I’m planning on meeting up with him before our game in Boston in a couple weeks.”

Lardo kept her gaze on him for a moment before her façade cracked and she grinned.

“Say no more Bits. I got your back. But you know I’m going to expect deets in return,” She told him.

“I’ll give you all the deets you want if you promise to help me out _and_ keep quiet about it all. That means not even a word to Shitty,” Bitty warned pointing a finger at her.

Lardo crossed her heart. “You have my word. Now, spill!”

So Bitty pulled out his phone and showed her the messages between himself and Kent.

“He seems so eager to meet you,” Lardo pointed out, “You guys aren’t soul mates are you?” she asked but there was no judgement in her tone, not that he expected there to be any.

“Oh,” Bitty started, he had been hoping Lardo wouldn’t ask about soul mates at all, “Um, maybe? What made you think that”

“Aww Bits,” Lardo coos and leans forward to wrap her arms around him. “You think I wouldn't notice this kind of thing? Besides Jack and Shitty are, like, attached at the hip and we all know that while Shitty tries, he can get a little, unambigious when he's excited about something.” Bitty sighed.

“I'm not 100% certain, but it does seem that we might be soul mates,” He acquiesced and Lardo grinned.

“So any idea where he’s taking you? Is he going to come to our game after?” Lardo pressed.

“Some restaurant probably. He said to wear nice clothes, but not suit nice. And no, he’s not coming to our game, he has his own.”

#  ._X_.

Kent checked his hair in his phone camera one last time before getting out of the uber. He walked calmly into the lobby and quickly spotted Eric sitting with the flip cup champion from the frat party. Eric was wearing jeans and a nice button up that was mostly hidden under the coat he was wearing.

“Eric?” He asked unable to stop the smile from spreading across his face.

“Kent,” Eric replied, his own smile not quite as blinding as Kent has seen it to be, but still there.

The woman gives him a critical look over before speaking.

“Alright Parson. I want him back here by 2pm at the latest, sober, unharmed and if I hear a single word about you touching him without consent you should know we have our own hockey team behind us and they’ll do anything to protect Bits.”

Kent swallowed before he nodded. This woman was far more intimating than he’d remembered.

“You have my word,” he stuttered and that seemed to satisfy her.

“Well then. You kids enjoy your date,” she smileed and Bitty smiled back at her as he took Kent’s arm in his hand.

“Bye Lardo,” he called as he pulled Kent along until they were on the street where Eric let go quickly. “Sorry, but if one of the guys saw us we wouldn’t have gotten out of there.”

“That’s fine. The uh, place we’re eating at is just down the road if you don’t mind walking in the cold,” Kent suggested.

“Lead the way Kent Parson,” Eric grined and Kent’s heart skiped a beat at the smile that seemed to be just for him.

So, Kent led Eric to the restaurant, talking about their respective hockey games and their standings. Kent was more bashful than Eric had expected when it came to his hockey stats. It was then that they arrived in front of a nice looking Thai place that Kent had chosen.

“I’ve come here a couple times on roadies. Everything here is good,” Kent promised after they were seated.

“Well then, what do you recommend?”

“I personally can’t go past the Yum Beef Salad, but the musmann curry is amazing,” Kent offered. It was so easy to talk to Eric, the presence of his soul mate made the air seem warmer and Kent felt himself relax in a way that he hadn't expected.

Kent managed to keep to polite conversation until after their food arrived.

“So, Eric, I have a question for you,” Kent started and Eric with his mouth full of food made eye contact and hummed a little, which Kent took as a sign to continue.

“I know that you’re probably not anywhere near thinking about settling down,” Eric’s eyes went wide but Kent plowed on, “But seeing as we’re soul mates, I wanted to at least put the question out there.”

Eric choked on his food.

“Settling down? I'm a sophomore in college!”

“We don't have to decide anything now,” Kent said placatingly, “Or ever really. But I'm going to be with the Aces for a good few years yet. So I'm offering you the option, when the time comes.”

“Oh, well thank you. I haven't really decided what I'm going to do when I graduate. I've only just declared. But,” Eric paused and his feet latched around one of Kent's underneath the table, “Maybe we could find the time for me to visit you in Vegas.” Eric smiled shyly. “I still have to meet Kit.”

“And when she approves of you?” Kent pressed, unable to break the spell of _hope_ between them.

“Then I guess we'll start thinking about a more permanent solution for after I graduate.”

Kent couldn't have wiped the grin off his face if you'd paid him. The blood was singing in his veins. “I look forward to it,”

He could feel Eric's own happiness and excitement as it mixed with his own and he felt able to take on the world with Eric at his side.

They talked for a while longer as they ate then slowly walked back to the hotel Eric's team was staying at, bumping shoulders as they went.

They had just made it to the lobby when Eric's phone rang.

“Hey Lardo,” He said and then paused, “Yeah, we just got back,” Eric smiled in response to what was said. “Alright. Well I'll just run upstairs and grab my bag. See ya soon, bye.”

Eric lowered his phone into his lap and was silent for a moment.

“Well looks like I have to get going now. It was, uh, nice to spend time with you. But I've got a game to go to,” Eric stuttered, gesturing towards the elevator.

“Of course. Can I have your number? And maybe do this again next time our schedules line up?” Kent asked shyly, unable to keep eye contact. He hadn't felt this nervous since his first NHL game.

“Absolutely,” Eric smiled as he handed his phone over.

Kent took it and put his number in, saved the contact with a winky face and sent a text to himself. “I should let you go, but I'll talk to you later yeah? Maybe after my game?”

“Sure sweetheart, but I've really gotta go now,” Eric replied. He squeezed Kent's bicep as he headed for the elevators. “See ya.”

Kent stared after Eric for a long moment before he remembered that he had his own game to prepare for.

#  ._X_.

Bitty and Lardo caught the train down to Providence one Friday after their last class.

Kent had sent Bitty two rinkside tickets to the Aces game against the Falconers. As a thank you Bitty had offered the other ticket to Lardo who had gladly accepted.

“I guess someone needs to make sure you kids don't get too wild,” She'd said when Bitty had told her.

Bitty had left a bribery pie on the counter in the hopes that no one would ask too many questions about where they were going. Of course Bitty knew that when they got back Ransom and Holster were going to be so jealous that he and Lardo got tickets.

Kent was already at the rink by the time Bitty and Lardo made it to Providence. The two of them walked from the train station to a 24 hour diner to get something to eat before the game. It was a warm spring evening so after they finished eating they took the chance to walk through the city to the rink.

“It's a nice night out,” Lardo commented as they were approaching the rink.

“It is,” Bitty agreed.

“You planning on taking a moon-lit walk in the park with your man?” She probed with a bawdy look in her eye.

“I doubt it,” Bitty replied to her innuendo, “They're still in the middle of a roadie. He'll need to sleep. Besides,” Bitty knocked his shoulder into Lardo's, “There'll be plenty of time to do _all_ of that stuff when I visit during the summer.”

  


 

**Author's Note:**

> Come reblog this work and view others from this fest [HERE](https://omgcpheartbreakfest.tumblr.com/) on the omgcpheartbreakfest tumblr page!


End file.
